


Marked

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Scent Marking, WinCasWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When a predatory alpha scent marks Cas, the brothers have an omega to comfort and reclaim.





	Marked

Dean was barely to the door when he heard footsteps pounding after him; he turned in time to see his brother come haring up the stairs and, before he could stop him, Sam had shoved himself between Dean and the door.

“Oh, for fuck’s…. Sam, move.”

Sam folded his arms, settling in like some kind of stone sentinel. “Right. So you can what? Drive down to the gas station, see if that guy is still there, then beat the shit out of him?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. And you’re going to stay here with Cas.”

“You’re half right,” Sam said.

Damn, the kid could be stubborn. “We can’t both go.” There was no way they were leaving their angel totally by himself.

“ _Neither_ of us can go,” Sam insisted. “Dean, Cas handled it. But right now, he needs both of us with him, not riding down into town to get arrested. Come on, you know it. You can either go kick the shit out of that bastard or you can help me look after our angel. What’s it gonna be?”

Dean glanced back down the stairs. He knew instinctively Sam was right; he could drive back out there, hope to find the piece of shit that had dared touch Cas, dared to _scent_ him, and then yeah, probably get himself cuffed and tossed in the back of a cruiser.

Or he could go back to their bedroom, and take care of their omega.

His Alpha was raging to do both, but Cas’s wellbeing came first, and so Dean shoved down the growling side of him and led his brother downstairs and back to their room.

++

Cas sighed as the fuel indicator light came on, and looked at the road ahead. He was maybe half an hour from home, and had enough gas to make it, but leaving the truck close to empty was never a good idea.

Who knew if he might have to leave again suddenly, and an emergency wouldn’t allow time to stop for fuel.

No, better to just do it now, and then return home to his humans. His alphas.

He turned off just before the town, and pulled in at the gas station.

Only one other pump had a vehicle parked next to it, a beat up van, but Cas paid it only the most cursory of glances, enough to be satisfied it carried no threat, and then filled up the tank before heading in to pay.

When he came out, though, there was a man leaning up against his truck.

Cas stiffened, approaching him warily, discomfited by the cocky grin the man gave him.

“Can I help you?”

The stranger stood straight, and Cas caught a whiff of his scent before he saw the man’s eyes turn feral.

“Oh, I think you definitely can, fella. Like maybe start by telling me what a gorgeous omega like yourself is doing out here all alone.”

“Which isn’t your business.”

Cas stopped a few feet from him, this brash human, and considered just _moving_ him so he could get in the truck.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I can smell you’re not unclaimed, but you’re by yourself? That’s kind of neglect, don’t you think? Makes me think you need a better alpha than the one you’ve got. Or…”

He sniffed the air and gave Cas a dirty leer. “The _alphas_. My, my, my.”

There was something predatory in his eyes, then, but the only alpha that Cas had to fear was one who was also an angel, and that was not the man in front of him.

He stepped forward, a sudden move into the alpha’s personal space, and it caught him off guard, making him back up in alarm.

“If you’re still between me and my vehicle in the next five seconds,” Cas promised, “then you _won’t be_. Do you understand?”

The alpha forced a smile, but Cas could see the rage beneath it. He raised his hands in surrender, and backed to the side, leaving Cas access to the truck.

He unlocked the door, and then his cell went off, and he was reaching for it, trying to get into the truck at the same time as not taking his eyes off the alpha, and then-

++

Cas moaned as Dean kissed him, lips trailing from the angel’s mouth to his jaw, his neck, nipping tiny marks into his skin.

Sam’s hands were busy, stroking every inch of Cas they could reach, holding him close and tight, letting his scent mix with Dean’s to settle over their omega, masking the stink from the alpha at the gas station.

Cas hadn’t been hurt, physically, but they could both tell he was rattled.

Not for long though; Dean was over him like a blanket, as Sam nuzzled Cas’s temple, just letting him just be. 

Later, there’d be time for more, but right now…

This was enough.


End file.
